Females are superior!
by crazyfan15
Summary: The tournament will never be the same now that females are out to prove they're superior... See who wins, males or females?


This is only an _**experiment**_ that came to me while writing another story. So I hope you enjoy as much as I loved writing it.

Chapter 1

"Alright folks! The next round of the dark tournament is about to begin!" The crowd of demons was yelling horror and unspeakable things about the next match.

"This is why everybody in this stadium should die." Yusuke growled glaring at the ugly demons.

"You don't have to go that far Yusuke." The spirit detective looked at his red head friend. "Oh come on Kurama. You feel the same way."

They were up in the stands watching the next match, looking to see who was worthy of their attention.

The red head only shook his head, not answering. The dark haired male looked over to the other shorter demon. "I know Hiei agrees with me."

Said man only "Hn." smirking.

"In one corner, it is the Nishma team!"Koto yelled pointing to a group of 5 demons that was butt ugly. Only one of them was cute. I mean seriously, you could find these guys by a toxic waste dump. "In the next corner is the Sakata team-"

The fox female cut off as she stared at the empty corner. "Huh? Where are they?" she asked frowning.

The crowd started booing. "It would seem they are scare of us." The cute demon, who looks like the leader said smirking. He had long yellow hair and long bangs that covered one of his green eyes.

"Well scared or not, if they don't show up in the next minute, they're disqualify." The fox announcer said her ears twitching. As soon as she said that the entrance door busts open. Every turned as the 5 _**females**___figures came walking in. Everyone could only stare in shock.

"Sorry we're late. We were taking care of some business." The one who said it was a woman with dark brown hair that tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were dark brown and she was wearing a peach kimono with blue flowers. There was this confidence, this aura around her that spoke of death.

"Uh… no problem." Koto muttered. She shook out of her stupor. "Anyway would the two team leaders come forth and decide how the match is going to proceed."

The leader of the Nishma team stepped into the ring, walking with all the care confidence of a person with great power. The woman who spoke before stepped up into the ring as well.

"So how do you want to do it babe?" the demon asked winking, giving that killer smile all females fall for.

The woman only smile, her eyes closed. "One on one match. Whoever gets three wins first wins." She answered sweetly.

He accepted the challenge with a sneer. "Fine by me. Just don't whine to me when your face gets smashed in." Her smile only got sweeter.

"It would seem a one on one match will happen. The first team to get three wins wins the match." Koto yelled into the mike as the leaders went to their respectable corners. The crowd of demon started yelling obscenities and very sexist things that shouldn't be said anywhere.

"Aren't those females human?" Hiei asked, truly intrigued as to why they were here in a demon tournament.

"It would seem so. I don't sense any demonic energy within them, but they could be suppressing them." Kurama answered, equally curious.

"Does it matter?! They're girls; they shouldn't be in a place like this!" Kwabara exclaimed with both hands in front of him. Hiei snorted and ignored him as Kurama only sweat dropped.

Meanwhile in the ring the violence loving fox was calling for the first match. "Would the first two fighters come forth!"

One of the butt ugly demons jumped up on to the stage. Hunched back and all, skin a dark blue. He had his own shade of blue. "Which one of you bitches are going to face me?"

A beautiful dirty blond jumped up. Her hair was tied up on top of her head with two bangs on the each side of her face. Her eyes were the color of the finest purple. The kimono she was wearing was black with orange flowers scatter across it. Her obi was red and a slit on the side of her kimono, showing off a creamy soft leg. She would've been described perfect if it wasn't for the scar over her right eye. But it didn't turn people off in fact it made her seem more badass; with her pipe she was smoking with such nonchalant.

"Gorgon vs Tsukuyo! Let the blood bath began." Koto backed the heck away quickly, already knowing the deal.

"Now we can see what these human females are made of." Hiei said with his arms crossed.

"I do hope they won't die. All of them are a sight to behold." Kurama commented his forest green eyes flashing gold.

Yusuke raised his eyebrow smirking. "Gonna try to get some Kurama?"

The fox only gave him a sly look.

Tsukuyo calmly smoked her pipe looking at the demon with boredom.

"Since you're a female it's only fair that you get the first move." Gorgon offered as he smirked.

The blond shook her head in a "no" fashion looking at him like he's an ant that needed to be smashed by her boots.

The demon got irritated, a vain popping from his ugly head. "Alright you stupid board! I was trying to be nice but now you pissed me off. Time to die!" He charged at her all bulk and muscle.

Eyes flashing she jumped up throwing kunai right on the pressure points in his arms, pinning them useless.

"Urgh!" He could only clench his teeth in pain as he glared bloody murder at his opponent. "You bitch!"

She put her hands up kunais appearing, her face still impassive. She threw them aiming for him, but he moved quickly out the way before they could hit. But he didn't see when she appeared in front of him, stabbing him dead in the stomach. Blood gushed out in chunks as Gorgon mouth open in a silent scream.

"Look at all that blood! "I love it!" Koto eyes were like the stars twinkling at night.

Gorgon dropped like a rock. His whole body was paralyzed.

The Hyakka leader calmly walked over towards without a care in the world.

"Wait until I get up…" he groaned out face contorting in pain.

She stomped hard on the kunai that was still in his stomach, pinning him nicely on the ground.

"Oh! No mercy! I like her!" Koto said.

The crowd was booing their displeasure. They did not like that a human, a female human was winning.

"How are you going to do that? The poison I place on my kunai is slowly killing all of your nerves."

Tsukuyo explained holding out her arm, another kunai slid down into her hand.

Gorgon widens his eyes in pure fear. "W-wait. D-don't kill me please… I'll do anything." He pleaded pitifully.

Some kind of emotion flicked in those pretty purple eyes.

"Kill him Tsukiki! Don't take pity on 'em aru!"

The body guard looked over towards the youngest member. "Kagura…"

"Take him out Tsukiki. Get the match over with." The Yato clanswoman yelled.

Tsukuyo stared for a moment before nodding. Without looking, her kunai made a clean swipe across his neck. The head rolled away as she walked towards her teammates.

"Tsukuyo is merciless! Even though it was quick it was bloody. Tsukuyo wins the match!" Koto called.

"Hmph, she's a ninja." Hiei commented watching as the blond got chocked into a hug by the youngest member in the team.

"Kind of pure hearted. If it wasn't for her teammate she probably would've let him go." Kurama said.

"Pure hearted! She cut his head clean off!"

As always they ignored the big oaf.

"But she does seem strong." Kurama said.

Hiei sneered. "One swipe of my sword and she's dead."

The fox sweat dropped at his friend.

"Okay! Next members." Koto called.

Another demon appeared from Nishma's side. This one was even uglier than before. You couldn't even make out his face. His skin was a dark purple, but he wasn't hunch back like his dead comrade.

"It would seem the scary Daimon has stepped up for this match." Koto commented. She turned towards the females. "Now let's see-''

"The bitch with the red hair come up." The demon interrupted pointing at the Yato.

A sadistic look came upon her face as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh you want to fight me ugly?' I accept your challenge aru!" Kagura flipped into the ring like an agile cat, landing on her feet.

"Oooh! Daimon has pointed out Kagura. It seems he's holding a grudge."

The red head cracked her neck loosening all of her muscles. "Daimon vs Kagura! Let the battle begin!" The fox backed away quickly away from the fighters.

"You and your little friend are going to pay for killing my brother." Daimon grunted his claws pouring out of his nail bed.

Kagura shrugged impassively. "Bring it on aru!" She suddenly charged at him with her purple umbrella in her hand, a mighty battle cry coming from her lips.

Daimon jumped out of the way as her weapon hit the ground creating a giant crater in the center of the ring.

The demon widens his eyes in surprise as the audience gasped.

"Whoa… she's strong…" Yusuke murmured eyes widened in awe.

"There's something about her that doesn't strike me as human." Hiei commented looking at Kagura intensely.

Kurama nodded agreeing.

"What are you guys talking about? She feels human to me."

As always everyone ignores Kwabara. "Guys don't ignore me!" he whined.

"Heh… you're pretty quick on your feet ugly." The Yato commented getting back into her fighting stance.

A vain popped from the demon's head. "You little bitch! I'm not ugly."

She stuck her tongue out. "I bet you had to rape all the girls you dated."

Yusuke burst out laughing. "Oh she's priceless."

Now Daimon was pissed. He charged quickly at her with murder in his eyes, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her on the ground. The crowd was screaming for more.

"I hope he at least broke some bones." Koto said. Suddenly the fox felt an evil chill in the air; turning around she met death in the eyes of that brown haired woman. She sweat dropped backing away.

"I'm going to break your neck and eat your flesh from your bones…" Daimon whispered his tongue slithering out to lick her surprising soft cheek.

She cringed away, glaring. "Urgh! I guess this is what Gin-chan warned me about. Now I'm pregnant!"

The demon could only blink in stun confusion. "…What…?"

She headed butted him quickly, not answering his question. The move sent him flying across the ring and into the crowd. Demons hurried up to get out of the way. The Yato clanswoman didn't stop there; she was on him in an instant, beating him to a bloody pulp. Her super strength fist making mini craters in his already ugly face.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Koto exclaimed her ears twitching in excitement.

"Get him Kagura-chan! Make sure he pays for calling you a bitch!" Otae yelled her evil aura all around her.

But Kagura was too far gone, her Yato instincts taking over. She took him by the neck and lifted him for everyone to see before kneeling him in the stomach. Blood fell from his mouth and landed on the floor by her feet. She then threw him in the ring like some rang doll. Daimon landed making a huge crater. The red head Yato jumped back into the ring, her blue eyes dark and unreadable.

The audience was in stunned silence, staring as the Yato came close to Koto. "Oi! Declare me the winner!"

The fox gave a moment start from her endless blue eyes. "Uh… well it seems that Kagura has killed-"

"I didn't kill him!" she snapped glaring at Koto.

The fox took a step back. "I mean laid Daimon unconscious. The match goes to the Sakata team!"

The audience of demon cheered surprising.

The Yato stepped down from the ring, blood on her beautiful red Chinese dress.

"That little beast got the whole crowd cheering for her." Yusuke said rubbing his slick gel hair.

"The fear of her strength changed their attitude." Hiei said looking as Kagura joined her teammates.

"She's very intriguing. With that show of strength, now I know she isn't a human." Kurama murmured. "What is she?" His arms were crossed with a thoughtful frown on his lips.

"Maybe she's an alien!" Kwabara suggested looking between his teammates.

Kurama and Hiei ignored him as his rival just looked at him in disbelief. "Does that make any sense? Like think for a moment."

The oaf glared. "Shut up Uremeshi! You don't know. She doesn't feel like a demon and there's a lot of freaks in this tournament!"

The detective shook his head before turning back to the match.

Oh Kwabara how right you are…

"Next fighters please come forth!" Koto said.

The leader from the Nishma team came forth looking pissed off.

"Ooh. It would seem the great Liam has stepped forward to redeem his fallen comrades." Koto looked over towards the females. "I wonder what surprises the Sakata team has to offer."

Otae stepped up to the ring her hands folded in front of her and a sweet smile adoring her face.

"It looks like team leader vs team leader. Liam vs Otae! Let the match begin!" As always the fox announcer back the heck away.

"I won't underestimate you like my foolish teammates." The beautiful demon said looking the brown haired woman up and down. "I will treat you like a lady."

A surprise look came over her face. "Well… that's good to know." She said after a beat her eyes opening to reveal chocolate colored eyes.

He smiled softly at her, the killer smile that all females fall for. "Why don't we forget the match and come to my room for an early dinner."

The hostess smiled, her death aura coming back full forth. "How about you go fuck yourself." She told him in a dark voice that sounded inhuman.

He gave a moment start, surprise from sensing so much evil from someone so cute. But he didn't give up. "Come now. Don't be like that, I'm won't be like any other man you been with." The beautiful demon disappeared and reappeared behind her. "I can make all of your dreams come true." He whispered in her ear.

She wasn't fazed, turning to look like at him with disgust showing in all parts of her face. "Get from behind me freak."

A vain popped from his head; he was getting angry at this female lack of interest. Being bold he palmed her ass through the kimono.

The next thing that happened so quickly no one couldn't comprehend.

Otae took out her trusty spear and gored him through the stomach without him even knowing. Blood spattered on the ground as he blinked at the wound. He couldn't believe that this female… this human bitch just stabbed him. Pure consumed his whole being as he glared her.

"You little whore! I'm going to kill you!" he roared.

But he didn't even get the chance to follow through with his threat as she produced another spear from out of her kimono (where does she keep it?) and speared through the head.

Everyone sat and stared as the body fell down with a soft thump.

"Holy crap…" Yusuke murmured in disbelief, eyes widened.

Koto came over her moment of stupor with a giant smile on her face. "What beautiful fighting. Liam has just been speared through twice without a second thought. This round goes to the Sakata team!"

The crowd of demons cheered even though it was reluctant shock.

"Alright Aneugo!" Kagura yelled hopping up and down.

"Hmph that wasn't much. I could've done much better since I am carrying my darling Gin-chan's name."

The Yato snorted very un lady like. "Yeah right stalker. Like Gin-chan would marry you."

A shock look came over Saa-chan's face. "Don't be like that Kagura. I'm going to be your future mother."

The red head cringed in fear and disgust. "Like hell stalker!"

Meanwhile Tsukuyo was watching them with a cute confuse look on her face.

"If I could get a moment of your time Otae-san!" Koto called to the retreating female.

The hostess turned back. "Yes?"

"How does it feel to be the only female team in this tournament?" the fox questioned as she push the microphone in her face.

"It feels fine to me." She answered shrugging.

"I see. So what's the reason for entering this tournament?"

The hostess smiled, her deathly aura coming back that had Koto give a few steps back. "Oh just to prove that females are the superior beings." She walked away from the stun fox towards her teammates.

Koto blinked for a moment before smirking. "Well you heard her folks. Looks like I have a new team I'm going to be rooting for. Now on to the next round!"

The Sakata team walked out of the stadium without a care in the world that they were surrounded by demons.

"That team will be very interesting to fight." Kurama commented watching as they left.

"Hmph. We won't make the same mistake of underestimating like those idiots did. I fight the red woman."

Kurama gave a sly towards his partner. "Do you like her Hiei?"

The short demon gave him a super death glare as Yusuke and Kwabara started laughing.

"Shorty liking females?! That'll be the day."

"I think girls run the other way if they ever catch Hiei and a dark alley."

The two idiots started laughing again.

"Shut up before I burn you all alive!" he growled before stalking away.

His teammates stared at his back for a moment.

"He likes her." Kwabara said.

**Thank you for reading! Happy Valentine's Day and be safe everyone. Review plz *puppy eyes***

**P.s. There's a poll on my profile I would love if everyone would vote. :D**


End file.
